Together Forever
by Happyumbreon13
Summary: When a boy is taken from his reality and forced into another how will he survive. Will he figure out his purpose. And will he live?


**The Start Of A New Life**

It was a regular, boring, routine, and uneventful day for Caleb. _Jesus Christ, changing classes is such a bore,nothing happens we just keep doing this till we get out,_ Caleb thought to himself. Little did young Caleb know that his life was going to take a huge change, for the best or for the worst, he may never find out.

It was winter, every one had taken their end of quarter exam. But this time Caleb being stupid,had decided to idiotically ditch school and had to stay and make up exams. Caleb being so strung up in Pokemon a game that his sister had interested him in that he decided to just sit their and play platinum version. All the damn time it took for his mother to pick him up and take him home, he would sit there and play Pokemon. Caleb, looking up at the clock longing to have it turn to 4:30, and this nightmare would finally be over, but to no avail it had only been 30 mins and he still had 4 hours of just sitting and playing Pokemon. Caleb with his new appreciation for dark type Pokemon had gotten himself a eevee, and made himself a umbreon. 10 mins past and he checked the clock again, but only this time the teacher coincidentally looked over to see Caleb's ds lite. then proceeded to walk over there and began to yell at him while snatching the ds out of his hand. Remember Caleb had been mischievous child, he had always carried by the age of 10 a joy buzzer. Suddenly the joy buzzer malfunctioned at the exact moment the teacher took the ds. this created a huge explosion and had left the area scarred. Caleb nowhere to be seen, and his teacher on the ground. The only words she could squeze out before the coma was "oh god." in a hushed tone.

As soon as Caleb regained conscience he look at his surroundings. "umbree?!" Caleb said in a umbreon sounding voice. And put his new paws on his mouth. _PAWS!_ Then Caleb thought in his mind,_OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY! WHERE THE HELL AM I?_ Caleb's thoughts came to a huge shut down. First denial, but then acceptance._ Something weird happened and i don't remember anything but the stupid teacher, electric buzz and then scilence. _Looking at his body (which consited of the usual umbreon look ,the midnight black pelt with rings of yellow in the appropriate places.) Caleb thought to himself. _What am i going to tell to my mother, she will hate me. perhaps my sister Emma will care for me._

Caleb got to his feet, but immediately plummeted down. _God, why is this is damn hard. _eventually, Caleb had gotten the technique of walking around on four legs. _I need to find the nearest_ town, Caleb thought_ or anything of civilization. _For about 30 mins of walking throughout the forest he thought to himself. _This area is weird the trees don't look anything like Florida. _The forest was huge, covering over a amount of 100 league circumference. Caleb finally stopped and laid down. he thought to him self._ Can't move at all, way to tired. _it was after the sun went up that Umbreons are not active, or in a science term nocturnal , he open his eyes to see to purple eyes and a lavender feline body looking above him with lilac fur. Caleb just freaked out. "WHAT ARE YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' It was until he looked at the lilac figure in front of him that he realized it was crying, or rather she was crying. Caleb thought to himself. _First Pokemon you come across you yell at and make it cry. plus another friend would be nice. _Then he went to accompany the espeon. "I am so sorry, may i ask your name. Caleb said with the most formality he could muster to say to the pokemon. which she replied back with a soft murmer. "My name is Hime." Caleb replied with a apology. "I am sorry for yelling at you i am just not... adjusted to this..body." "What do you mean, body." "Well i bet you wouldn't believe me if i said it but, i am actualy a human trapped in this body." Hime replied with. "No that sounds very preposterous, how can you prove that." "I can't, but can I ask your help please." Hime replied this time suddenly with a purr "deppeneds on the favor and i don't know if your trustworthy or not. What is your favor."

_I can't believe that I am a umbreon. I feel like crying but not in front of amother pokemon, that would make my figure look emotional and retarded. _Caleb thought about his situation. _I stuck in the middle of the woods as a fictional charecter with another fictional."_your not very talkative you know that Caleb." Hime snapped Caleb's thoughts. "I just think this is all very strange.".

"How could this be anyway strange?" Hime replied. "were in this world, and we live for however long we can. Pretty simple I might add." Caleb retorted "remember I am not from this world." Caleb retorted. "sure you aren't." Hime chuckled. "oh we're here!" Hime said with enthusiasm. "Se the hole that leads down, that's my den. It's not much but it's what I have here for now."

Hime led him down the hole which had a narrow passage into oneopen area with a pile of moss bedding in a dugout pit. Hime said to Caleb. "this is my bed, if you would like I could go get you some moss." Hime said brightly. Caleb responded " no Thanks Hime I can go get my own, thanks." "be sure to be back by night fall it's not good to be out after dark." Caleb responded with a mutter. "Yeah alright"

Caleb ran through the woods with what ever speed he could muster. " I've been running for hours where the hell is Hime's den!" Just then a lucario jumped from the woods and began to snarl at the young pokemon. He then spoke, "it's quite idiodic to trespass on lucario land, especialy dark types ." Caleb responded with a whimper. "Please just go away and I will leave you alone!" "You will be quite the catch for this week's stew." Imediatly after talking slamed his arm down to break the skull of Caleb, who narrowly dodged this attack. "Stop moving it only makes it worse for you!" the demonic lucario cackled. Just then he heard a snap, and the sound of a body hitting the ground. Behind the now fallen lucario shown Hime with eyes with fire. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT STAYING OUT PAST DARK!" "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Caleb looked once at espeon then felt a sharp pain on his side. he saw the hot crimson liquid and identified it as blood before he drifted from reality. Before he blacked out he heard in his ear. "don't leave me alone!"

End of chapter one.

so guys and gals what do you think first chapter of the story lets se your reactions btw Hime is pronounced (he-May) it means princess


End file.
